Baptism of the Lord
by Giotto di Bondone, c. 1305 (Cappella Scrovegni, Padua, Italy).]] The Baptism of the Lord (or the Baptism of Christ) is the feast day commemorating the baptism of Jesus in the Jordan River by John the Baptist. Originally the baptism of Christ was celebrated on Epiphany, which commemorates the coming of the Magi, the baptism of Christ, and the wedding at Cana. Over time in the West, however, the celebration of the baptism of the Lord came to be commemorated as a distinct feast from Epiphany. Western celebration Roman Catholic Church The Baptism of the Lord is observed as a distinct feast in the Roman Catholic Church, although it was originally one of three Gospel events marked by the feast of the Epiphany. Long after the visit of the Magi had in the West overshadowed the other elements commemorated in the Epiphany, Pope Pius XII instituted in 1955 a separate liturgical commemoration of the Baptism. In fact, the Tridentine Calendar has no feast of the Baptism of the Lord. It was almost four centuries later that the feast was instituted, under the denomination "Commemoration of the Baptism of our Lord", for celebration on January 13 as a major double, using for the Office and the Mass those previously said on the Octave of the Epiphany, which Pius XII abolished; but if the Commemoration of the Baptism of Our Lord occurred on Sunday, the Office and Mass were to be those of the Feast of the Holy Family without any commemoration. In his revision of the calendar five years later, Pope John XXIII kept on January 13 the "Commemoration of the Baptism of our Lord Jesus Christ", with the rank of a second-class feast. A mere 14 years after the institution of the feast, Pope Paul VI set its date as the first Sunday after January 6 or, if in a particular country the Epiphany is celebrated on 7 or January 8, the following Monday Pope John Paul II initiated a custom whereby on this feast the Pope baptizes babies in the Sistine Chapel. The feast marks the end of the liturgical season of Christmastide. On the following day the season of ordinary time begins, . Anglican communion In the Church of England, Epiphany may be observed on January 6 or on the Sunday between 2 and January 8. If Epiphany is observed on January 6 or before, the Baptism of Christ is observed on the following Sunday. If the Epiphany is observed on 7 or January 8, the Baptism of Christ is observed on the following Monday. In the Church of England, Ordinary Time does not begin until the day after the Presentation of Christ in the Temple. In the Episcopal Church in the United States, Epiphany is always celebrated on 6 January, and the Baptism of the Lord is always celebrated on the following Sunday. Eastern celebration In the Eastern Orthodox and the Eastern Catholic Churches, the Baptism of the Lord is celebrated as an integral part of the celebration on January 6, the Great Feast of the Theophany. For those churches which follow the traditional Julian Calendar, January 6 falls on January 19 of the modern Gregorian Calendar. Liberal Catholic communion In the Liberal Catholic Churches, Epiphany is always celebrated on January 6 and, because the feast has an octave, on the following Sunday. The Baptism of the Lord (also called "The Baptism of our Lord") is always celebrated on January 15. There is no "Ordinary Time" but Trinity Sunday begins the cycle of numbered Sundays. Category:Feast days Category:Holidays and festivals